The present invention relates generally to the field of software assessment products, and more particularly to scheduled file scans.
Software assessment products are products which can perform scans of file systems on computer systems to determine information about the files contained therein, information such as, but not limited to, a quantification of different file types. One such example of a software assessment product is License Metric Tool by International Business Machines Corporation, a product designed to assist customers of Passport Advantage by International Business Machines Corporation to maintain compliance with the license requirements of the service through a regular file system scans on customer computer systems. File system scans performed by software assessment products can be manually run anytime or they can be configured to automatically run on a predetermined schedule, according to a frequency determined appropriate by a customer, for example.